


A Walking Catastrophe

by cougarlips



Series: Drabbles & Oneshots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel/Roxas + Rainbow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walking Catastrophe

In all actuality, _I_ should have been the one to wear the crazy colors and outrageous fabrics since _I_ was the one whose general appearance could afford it.

Axel, with his flaming crimson locks and veridian green eyes, walked around like the physical manifestation of Christmas spirit, and he, of course, was the one to wear the crazy colors and mismatching patterns. He sauntered around with absolutely no mind in an orange sweater draped over a loose-fitting blue Henley, wearing a pair of olive-toned corduroy jeans found on sale at the thrift-store down the street from our shabby single-room apartment.

Walking in public with him became something of a show, he as a walking catastrophe with a lanky form and me with my slender frame, conventional beauty, and monochromatic wardrobe. Over the many years we’ve been together, it’s been his erratic quality that I’ve come to appreciate the most, his many outfits being the best representation of that trait.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving blogs and in looking through my old fanfic tag, i found this prompt fill one of my best friends sent to me in november 2014 and i never actually shared it anywhere else. i don't quite like how i concluded it, but overall it's one of my favorites!
> 
> im on tumblr as [@nort-nort](http://nort-nort.tumblr.com)! currently a kingdom hearts (/general square enix) blog :)
> 
> comments and crits are appreciated!


End file.
